


Clark Kent and Lois Lane visit Fair City

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Clark Kent - Fandom, WordGirl
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent and Lois Lane are in Fair City to open a new branch of the Daily Planet in Fair City. They hope to meet the resident super hero of that city Word Girl as well as her partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lois Lane and Clark Kent are in Fair City

Clark Kent who is secretly Superman and his best friend Lois Lane are in Fair City for a convention of journalists that will last at least one week. Clark tells Lois "We are in Fair City Lois. I wonder if this city has a resident super hero like Metropolis has Superman and Gotham City has Batman." Lois says to Clark "My sources in this city have told me that this town has a preteen super hero named Word Girl who is in the company of a monkey named Captain Huggyface. That same source told me that they have the assistance of her cousins who are identical twins called the Isthmus Sisters." Clark says "I heard they are nicknamed The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. I wonder why?" Lois says "There is a rumor that they are the distance relatives to the late Captain Henry Morgan. I cannot prove it though." Clark says to Lois "I do remember the story that Captain Morgan destroyed cities in Panama. We did have a good time last year visiting that nation last year for the 100th anniversary of the opening of the Panama Canal. Our tour guide Iris Avila did a wonderful job of describing the history of her home nation. She is cute as a button." Lois says to Clark "She looks a lot like former Miss America Suzette Charles. Maybe she is related to her." While Lois and Clark are walking down the main street of Fair City a masked robber intends to make the lives of the two Daily Planet reporters their worst nightmare. Suddenly a masked male robber who is early 30s walks up to the couple and pulls out a small gun and points it at Lois and Clark. The masked robber says "If you two value your life, give me the money that you have in your possession." Clark is thinking to himself "I could change into Superman but it would jeopardize my secret identity to the people in this city. Better play it safe for now." In the meantime Becky Botsford who is walking across the street where the robbery is about to happen is thinking to herself "That masked robber is about to steal money from that couple. I have to contact Word Girl as soon as possible." Bob the monkey who is near her partner then says "Partner there is a phone booth nearby. We can change into our secret identities and take down this bank robber faster than you can say 'It's Isthmus Time.'" Becky says to Bob "It's Isthmus Time is the battle cry of my cousins. Never mind. Duty calls." The duo then enter a phone booth and she says while touching her chest "Word Up." She and Bob then change into the super hero duo and as Huggy flies on the back of her student the bank robber then sees a preteen girl with a monkey riding on her back and he yells "Just what I need a UFO in this town." Lois Lane then says "Clark I think this is the guardian angel of this city. I forget her name though." Clark thinks to himself "I could use my x-ray vision to see who she is underneath her helmet but I do remember how Batman was ticked off when I 'peeked" and found that Bruce Wayne is her alter ego. Not this time." Word Girl then says to the masked robber "Hold it right there amigo. Crime does not pay n Fair City." Masked robber says "I fled Colonial Fair City since those identical twins made my life miserable by singing that song 'Ode To Joy' last week during my attempt to steal money from another couple. Now you and a monkey? Never." Word Girl says "Okay mister bank robber do not insult my cousins the Isthmus Sisters. They sing like angels. Now put down that gun or else." Bank robber says "Or else what? Little girl in red pajamas?" Word Girl says "Or else game over. Take a load of this." Word Girl then uses a light post to tie up the masked villain who surrenders to the hero." Clark says "And I thought the Flash was a wise guy. I did not get your name. My name is Clark Kent." Lois Lane says to Word Girl "And I am Lois Lane from the Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis. I do not know how to say thank you for saving our lives." Word Girl says My name is Word Girl and this is my mentor Captain Huggyface. Nice to meet you. Your kind comments are enough for me. Is there anything Huggy and I do for you?" Clark says to Word Girl and Huggy "Is there anyplace where we can interview you and your monkey partner?" Word Girl says "There is a restaurant called Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe about one block from here. Follow us." In the meantime a police car pulls up and take the masked robber into custody as the masked robber is talking to himself "It is getting harder for criminals like myself to get anything for free in this town." Clark and Lois then follow Word Girl and Huggy as they walk toward the cafe that is known for being a place for super heroes and villains to enjoy a meal and listen to wrestling stories by the owner of the restaurant Jacqueline Moreno who is Word Girl's aunt. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl, Superman, Batman and the Flash.


	2. Clark Kent and Lois Lane interview Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent and Lois Lane who are in Fair City for a journalist convention reach an agreement to interview Word Girl at Jacqueline Isthmus Cafe which is owned by Word Girl's aunt Jacqueline Moreno.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane are walking with Word Girl and her mentor Captain Huggyface toward Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe which is about one block away from where Word Girl along with her mentor managed to prevent the two reporters from the Daily Planet from being robbed by a masked bandit that tried to steal money from the reporters. As Word Girl and Huggy approach the front door of the cafe Word Girl says to the duo "Age before beauty. Lois and Clark since you are my guests please walk in. Our hostess will get you to your seats." The hostess Gilda Gonzalez then says to the reporters "Walk this way toward your seats. Hello Word Girl and Huggy. Did you catch any bad guys today?" Huggy says "My student took care of a masked bandit who tried to steal money from these two fine reporters from another city." Word Girl says to Gilda "Huggy just said a mouthful of what really happened." Then a waitress named Victoria then gave our heroes a menu to look at. Clark says to Word Girl "Can we hold our interview here?" Word Girl says "Of course Mister Kent and Miss Lane. I am more than happy to give you answers to any questions you need to know about me expect who I am when I am not a crime fighter." Lois says to Word Girl "You can call me Lois." Clark says "Same with me. You guys can call me Clark. We promise we will not ask any questions that will invade your privacy." Then Victoria gives the heroes and reporters a menu of food that consists of meats, vegetables and pizzas as well as soft drinks. Clark asks Word Girl "Are you an Earthling or an alien?" Word Girl says "I was born in the planet Lexicon around 2000 Earth time. When I was an infant about one year of age, I sneaked aboard a spaceship that was piloted by Captain Huggyface who was supposed to take the spaceship to planet Thanagar but when I woke up I screamed and he was distracted and the spaceship crashed to Earth at the main city park in Fair City. I was adopted by a loving couple whose name must be kept secret for security reasons." Lois says "I understand where you are coming from. In Metropolis the resident super hero Superman has kept his secret identity from the population since 1935." Clark thinking says "Good one Lois. You know who I am but we reached an agreement to keep my secret identity from the public." Clark then asks Word Girl "I understand that you have identical twins who are your backup team. Would you care to reveal their names?" Word Girl says "Gladly. They are Donna and Debi Isthmus. They are my cousins. They are from Lexicon as well. They were born about six months after I was born in Lexicon. My biological parents Roman and Irma Tocumen asked my aunt and uncle Jacqueline and Ronnie Moreno to search the galaxy for me. A spaceship that was piloted by Major Albrook went on a search mission about one week after I left the planet. The spaceship landed in the city of Portobelo Panama by accident as the guidance system went into a blackout mode. My aunts and uncles worked in law enforcement with the Portobelo police for seven years before they were able to locate where Huggy and I were through a computer inside their home. Albrook was able to take all of us from Portobelo to Fair City where they joined me when I battled an alien being named Miss Power who taught me how to act like a bully toward my enemies which ruined my image as the guardian angel of this city for a short period of time. When I rebelled against Miss Power for not reaching an agreement of having her rule the Earth with her, she grabbed my star logo from my chest and (sobs) fired me." Lois says "I feel your pain young lady. Superman had that problem last year when Darkseid forced him to try to take over the Earth but thanks to his cousin Supergirl the plan to take over Metropolis was foiled." Clark says "What happened after the incident with your mentor?" Word Girl said "Miss Power then took Sally Botsford who is the district attorney to jail for 'disagreements with her.' Huggy then took me to the spaceship hideout which the location must remain a secret to beat my rival at her own game of using kind words to defeat her in battle. Miss Power and her partner Colonel Gigglecheeks then fled the city to parts unknown." Clark says to Word Girl "On behalf of Lois and myself we thank you and Captain Huggyface for granting us this interview." Word Girl says to Lois and Clark "On behalf of Huggy and myself. The pleasure is all ours." The two of two then shake hands with Lois and Clark as they all enjoy their meal. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	3. Rhyme and Reason crash the convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl along with her partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus are invited to the journalist convention as the special guests of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. A new villain duo named Rhyme and Reason attempt to crash the party.

Word Girl was at the Fair City Convention Center with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as well as her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus as the special guests of the Daily Planet reporters who were grateful that Word Girl and Huggyface saved them from a masked bandit in town a day earlier. Among the journalists at the convention were Jimmy Olsen who is the photographer of the Daily Planet as well as Peter Parker who is employed by the Daily Bugle in New York City. Word Girl tells Huggy "There is Peter Parker who works for the Daily Planet." Hugy says "I heard that he is very close to Spider Man since he sells photographs of the hero to the Daily Bugle newspaper. I wonder if he and Spider Man are the same person." Word Girl says "If he is Spider Man then he would reveal that secret to everyone in New York City." Huggy says "We made an agreement to keep our secret identities away from the general public." Peter then sees Word Girl, Huggy as well the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus who are dressed in costumes that were worn by the late Paul Revere and The Raiders singing group fame. Peter says to the four heroes "My name is Peter Parker. I believe your name is...Word Girl?" Word Girl then shakes Peter's hand and is amazed of his tough grip. Word Girl says "Yes I am Word Girl. This is my mentor Captain Huggyface, the identical twins are Donna and Debi Isthmus. They are my cousins as well as musicians." Donna says "Nice to meet you Peter." Debi says "On behalf of my older sister I agree with her. I understand you work a newspaper in New York City called The Daily Bugle." Peter says "Yes. I do work a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. My photos of Spider Man have helped get into Empire State University where I am majoring in journalism." Then Clark Kent is talking to Todd Ming who is employed by the Daily Rag which is the Woodview Elementary newspaper. Clark says to Todd "Hello Todd my name is Clark Kent from the Daily Planet newspaper. I have read your articles in the Daily Rag newspaper. You do a wonderful job reporting the news of the city." Todd says "Thank you Mister Kent." Clark says "Call me Clark. I feel younger when someone addresses by my first name." Lois says "Clark, Todd any moment now Word Girl will give a speech about her work as Fair City's guardian angel. I can hardly wait to learn about her origins." The journalists then take their seats inside the convention floor when Word Girl is about to take the podium to answer questions from the reporters in the area. Word Girl says to Huggy "I just love press conferences." Then Rhyme and Reason who are a duo of villains who are in the early twenties are in disguise as reporters of the Big City Times which is the Fair City area newspaper. Reason who is a male says to Rhyme who is female "That kid in the red pajamas does not that we have plans to make her press conference one that she will never forget." Rhyme said "I beat her once in battle. This time I will win the bet." Then Word Girl answers the first question from Peter Parker "What are your super powers?" Word Girl says "Super hearing, super speed and flight." Lois Lane asks Word Girl "Are you from Earth or another planet?" Word Girl answers the question "Huggy, myself and my cousins are from Lexicon. We came here from Lexicon in 2000." Then Reason asks Word Girl "Do you remember us?" Rhyme then chimes in "Because you will not mess with us." Then Rhyme uses her ice breath to freeze Word Girl and Huggy as well as her cousins in a block of ice. The reporters inside the convention center are shocked that the resident super heroes are stuck inside a block of ice. Clark then says to Lois "Lois I am not feeling well. I have an awful headache. I have to use the restroom." Peter says "I just cannot stand here and have these two jokers crash the party. Time to contact Spider Man." He also leaves the area to a restroom without the knowledge of Rhyme and Reason who take over the podium. In the meantime our heroes are thinking to themselves "We will beat the odds and get out of this mess." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl, Superman and Spider Man.


	4. The heroes use their wits to overcome the odds of defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rhyme and Reason have taken over the podium as a form to crash the party where Word Girl was the featured speaker at a press conference, our heroes Word Girl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus are trapped in ice blocks up to their shoulders. The identical twins plan to use a power that Superman uses to melt the ice.

While Word Girl, Huggyface and her cousins are stuck in a block of ice that is up to their shoulders, Peter Parker and Clark Kent ran into separate restrooms inside the convention center. Donna says to young sibling "Two minute warning. We will use our heat vision powers on the block of ice to free Word Girl and Huggy. Then uses our heat vision powers on the block of ice that has trapped us for now." Debi says "In the song title of singer Joey B. Ellis, 'Go for it.'" The twins then use their heat vision on the block of ice that has trapped Word Girl and Huggy. The ice melts quickly as Word Girl tells the twins "Thank you twins for your use of heat vision to get Huggy and myself out of this mess. We owe you one," Donna then says "No problem cousin. Go take care of those Martin and Lewis rejects while we use our heat vision on each other. Ready Debi?" Debi says "Just do it sis." They use their heat vision power on the block of ice that has them trapped. The ice melts quickly as Donna says "Debi do you remember that Batman show where a beauty queen from Iceland was trapped in a block of ice?" Debi says "Our dad loved that show. Of course I remember that show. Don't you think we are too young to enter those types of contests?" Donna says "Debi you are just like dad. A stand up comic." In the meantime Clark says "This is a job for Superman. Well I will be darned. The identical twins and that young girl with the monkey are already taking care of those two villains. I guess I will be watching the action from right here by the bathroom door." Meanwhile Peter Parker who has changed into Spider Man is amazed that a preteen and her pet monkey are ready to pounce on the villains. Spider Man says "This never happened to me when I battled those villains. I am impressed with the super speed of that young girl and her monkey partner as they are getting ready to take care of business with those villains." Rhyme and Reason then are shocked to see Word Girl hovering over them with a look of anger that could melt lead. Rhyme says "Oh my. Word Girl has the look of anger in her eyes." Reason says "It is time to say our goodbyes. We surrender." Word Girl then throws her handcuffs from her utility belt on both villains who are frozen stiff from fear. Word Girl then tells Donna "Diva do your duty. Call the police and get these two villains to jail." Donna then makes a phone call from her wrist watch to the local police who send a police car to the convention center in about ten minutes after they received her phone call. Superman then tells Spider Man "I guess our work here is done." Spider Man says "What do you know Superman. We came to attend a journalist convention and we saw the next generation of super heroes take care of business. Nice to meet you." Superman says to Spider Man "Likewise." They shake hands as the Isthmus Sisters and Word Girl ask the two super heroes "Superman and Spider Man. Would you two guys want to sing the song 'I Just Can't Help Believing' with us?" Superman and Spider Man then says "Of course we would. Go for it." All of the super heroes then sing the song without musical instruments to the delight of the crowd who give them a standing ovation after the song finished. The convention ends on a very happy note as Rhyme and Reason are sent to jail. Word Girl then tells Huggy "In Fair City, anything is possible." Huggy says "I am a fan of singer Debbie Gibson." The end of the story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl, Superman and Spider Man.


End file.
